Summer Camp is Hell with Rainbows
by TeukieWookie
Summary: Allen is dragged to camp by his best friend Lavi, expecting the worst summer ever. He never expected though to be stuck with a group of crazy people, get stuck with a fanatic fan-girl counselor or be the most wanted camper there.
1. Summer Camp is Hell with Rainbows

_**Hey everyone…again! Since its summer, I have decided the easiest way to ease my loneliness is to write. Yeah, it's a lame thing to do over summer…oh well ;) **_

**Summary: When Allen is dragged to camp by his best friend Lavi, he expects the worst summer ever. He never expected though to be stuck with a group of crazy people, get stuck with a crazy fan-girl counselor or be the most wanted camper there. **_**(I suck at Summaries!)**_

**Disclaimer: Even though I would murder the whole world's population to own the rights to Man, sadly I can't, and will never own D. Gray Man. If I did, there would be way more AllenxKanda moments. **

**Me: I'm pumped and ready to do this! ~jumping up and down~**

**Reita….yeah...Um…calm down Nella…**

**Izzyla: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~Evil Laugh~ Apparently, I get to be in this story! Ill ruin everyone's life!**

_~Line Break~_

"Please….just kill me…now…" Allen whined, banging his head onto the window over and over again.

Lavi kicked him in the leg from the seat next to him while pulling out a brochure. "Stop being such a pansy Al, you need this!"

Allen just pouted and leaned on Lavi to look at the brochure with him. "Camp Freedom," he mumbled, flicking the words with his middle finger.

Lavi shoved him away, pushing his hand into his face to block his view. "Hey! Stop it Lavi!" Allen yelped, trying to pry his hand away.

Lavi just forced his hand even farther into his face, smirking at the younger's discomfort." No way Allen! Don't make fun of my camp! This place has been my haven ever since I was your height…so since I was eight." He moved his head back as a fist came flying towards him.

"I'm NOT that short!" Allen squealed as Lavi smiled wide. Allen looked out the window to see what had his friend smiling and groaned at the rainbow of colors everywhere. He put his gloved hand over his eyes and flopped on Lavi as if he had fainted.

"Pink…yellow…green…red…orange…" Allen spoke as if he was sick, looking straight at Lavi's face from where his head laid in his lap. "When did I die and end up in Barbie's dream world Lavi?"

Lavi flicked him on the nose and forcefully shoved him out of the car. Allen screamed as he landed on his face in a pile of dirt. Lavi immediately jumped out of the car, landing in a very graceful pose. He nudged Allen with the heel of his boot, making sure he hadn't accidently killed the boy on accident. Once he heard him mumble some very interesting phrases, he pulled him up and patted his back.

Allen blushed when he realized they did not fit in at all. Everyone was wearing bright colors with beads and watches while Lavi and him were wearing boots, tight black shirts and necklaces. (Not in a gothic way!)

Noticing Allen's blush, Lavi put his hand on his head in a pat-like gesture. "Hey, don't worry Allen. Once we get sorted into our cabins, we will look just like everyone else. Just…in a cooler, sexier version!"

Allen smiled and slowly began to walk alongside Lavi. Soon he became comfortable though, noticing that a lot of other kids were also freaking out. The only difference was that they were all alone.

"Hey….how come all the cabins are empty?" he asked, pointing to one of them. "Shouldn't campers be putting their stuff away?"

Lavi just glanced to the side at where he pointed and fixed his bandana on his head. "Oh yeah, you don't know cause your new," he said in a confused manner. "No, all the counselors watch us for a while to see how are attitude and personality is."

"Then shouldn't _you _already be sorted Lavi? I mean, haven't they already watched you?" Allen asked, staring to the side at a couple of guys who were messing with a girl.

Lavi laughed and patted him on the back. "My dear Al, this camp is completely insane and different," he said, pointing to himself. "Even if you have come before, they watch you again just to make sure you're the same."

Allen gave a small chuckle and jumped slightly when he heard the kids next to them. He looked back at them and gasped at what he saw. There were three boys, jocks by the look of them, surrounding a pretty Asian girl with long green hair in pony-tails. She was dressed perfectly for camp; Short jean shorts, blue tank and beaded necklace. For some odd reason though, she was wearing three inch red heels around some vary lacy leggings.

One of the boys, the leader most likely, shoved her into the tree. Allen glared and began to stomp over to them until he was yanked by the hem of his shirt. "We have to help her Lavi!" Allen said quickly, pulling his shirt out of his grip.

Lavi shook his head and yanked him back again. "No, no Allen. That's Lenalee, my friend. She can handle herself." He said, smirking at Allen's horrified face.

Allen began to wave his arms around frantically while twitching." But-there HUGE compared to her!" he said while making a big oval shape. Lavi stared at him, bemused and grabbed his head with both of his hands and turned him around to face them.

The leader was slowly moving his hand up and down her thigh, caressing her like a lover. He then brought his hand up to the hem of her shirt and started to lift it. Before Allen could react, the boy fell to the ground holding his crotch. "Owww…." Lavi sang, while waving to her.

Allen laughed when he realized that she had used her very (Very!) pointy heel as her weapon. She came running towards them, smiling at Lavi and enveloping him in a hug.

"Miss Lena-lady, you do realize that now you're going to be in the same cabin from last year, right?" he asked in a secretive tone, that way Allen wouldn't understand. She looked at Allen and smiled.

"Yeah, oh well! Those punks deserved it though…"she the stuck her hand out to shake Allen's. He grabbed it softly and smiled at her. "Your very talented Miss Lenalee…would you find it rude if I asked you something though?" he asked, looking down at her feet.

She smiled and stuck one of her legs out to get a better view. "Not at all….um...," she looked at Lavi who mouthed his name. "Allen! Let me guess, you want to know why I'm wearing heels at camp?" Allen nodded swiftly and smiled at her honesty.

"My big brother has always been protective of me, okay?" she started, scratching her arm. "He always wanted me to be safe, but he never wanted me to have to use a weapon either. One day when he was picking me up from school, he noticed me kick some pedophile in his "private place" with some brand new shoes he got me and…." Pointed at her foot. "That's why I wear them."

Allen laughed at the idea of a insane brother and smiled wide at her. "You know what? Your kind of cool…for a girl." He said, trying not to sound too polite as he always was.

She smirked and leaned on him, putting her arm around his shoulder. "My buddy Allen, girls are just as cool and amazing as guys. The only thing that makes us superior though is that we can do anything you guys can do, just in heels and miniskirts."

She looked at Lavi at laughed." Lavi once tried to prove this _fact _wrong though and went a whole day in one of my outfits." Allen shuddered at the image of Lavi in a miniskirt. (Though he could probably make it work!) "Let's just say…many guys were ashamed."

Lavi pouted and gave big bunny eyes. "Yes, and Yuu chased me around the whole camp swearing he would take my life for ruining his perfect eyesight! I mean, come one, he _knows_ I looked sexy!"

"Yuu? Who's that?" Allen asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. Lenalee smiled at the innocence of the boy, thinking '_I can't wait till we corrupt him!'_

Lavi smiled evilly and waved his hands in the air. "Yuu is my follower!" he screamed, all the kids around them started to stare. Lenalee joined in too, following what he was trying to do." Yuu is my play toy!" she sang.

Allen blushed, not liking being the center of attention.

"Yuu is my servant!" Lavi yelled.

"Yuu is my Romeo!" Lenalee yelled.

"Yeah? Well the Yuu is my Juliet!"

"Yuu is my Jesus!"

"Yuu is my Hitler!" this one made everybody gape at Lavi.

"Hitler? Well…that does make sense…" she said and smiled. "Yuu is my Sugar daddy!"

"Yuu is my Gangst-"A sword flew past his face, cutting his bandana off.

Allen yelped and turned to face a very angry young Asian man. He was dressed in all grey, long blue hair in a low ponytail with evil cobalt eyes. If Allen didn't see that he was emanating a dark aura, he might have said the man could be model. "YUU!" Lavi yelled, pouncing on the man.

Allen winced when the sword narrowly missed Lavis stomach. Lenalee, noticing Allen's nervousness, dragged him in front of the man. The man glared at her, but in a softer way Allen noticed.

"Kanda, this is Allen! "She said, pointing to him. Kanda stared down at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Um…nice to meet you Kanda." Allen said, offering his gloved hand. Kanda didn't take it, nor did he speak to him. He turned around and stared at Lavi.

"Is this the little British brat you could never stop talking about?" he glanced at Allen and turned back around. "He looks more like a moyashi to me."

Allen bit his lip and glared.

"You know Yuu…I already know your gonna be in the same cabin from last year with Lena-lady and I." Lavi stated, smirking at the scowl on Kandas face.

"This camp is fucked up and insane, do you really think I care what cabin I'm stuck in?" he sneered.

Lenalee wacked him the head and lectured him with a mother like tone.

While they were all arguing, a lady in her beginning twenties came behind Allen and whispered. "Hello…"

Allen squealed and twisted around, pointing at the lady while stuttering.

She was short, around five' one, mid-length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore rectangular glasses and a blue shirt with the word _'Moonlight'. _Instead of shorts, she wore black Capri's with chains and needles.

Lavi glanced at her and walked to her side, slugging his arm over her. "Hey Miss Counselor! Weren't you like a second-hand helper last year? I remember you barely talking to us, just observing."

The lady snorted and ducked from under his arm. "Yes, I _was _a second-hand helper last year, and _yes _I mostly did just observe. But, they felt that since, well, I was _kind_ of crazy; I would be a much better counselor!"

Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee all walked up towards her, glowering down at her. "Well, I guess you will be much pleasured to meet your new crappy-happy campers…" Kanda asked.

The lady smiled evilly with a glint in her eyes and stepped on her toes to look him in the eyes. "Do you know that I was put in the same cabin for carrying around my daggers, like your sword, and yelled and beat the crap out of anyone that bothered me?"

_What in bloody heck is up with this 'certain' cabin? _ Allen thought.

They all stood there staring down at each other, with Allen fidgeting one this outside of them all. Lavi busted out laughing and held his stomach while bending over.

"This is going to be the best year summer ever!" he choked out between laughs.

"Well since I already know all of your names," she said, throwing shirts to them all. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Jordaan and I am the 'Moonlights' new counselor. Let's just get one thing straight though; I am not your mother and I will _never _want to meet your mothers, to me you are all mere babies with issues that need to be taken care of. I don't care what you do, as long as you don't get caught doing it. If I ever do anything for you guys, you will not tell any of the other counselors because then I could be fired which would make me want to kill you. Now…let's have fun!"

Allen glanced at his shirt. "Jordaan, why am I in cabin Moonlight? And want _is_ cabin Moonlight?"

All the kids around him laughed, including Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. Jordaan smiled and pulled him into a one arm hug.

"My dear new camper, you are in camp moonlight because you hang out with all of them…" waves at the group. " Being friends with them automatically means something is off with you."

Allen looked at them, still confused.

"Allen," Lavi said, changing into his shirt. "Cabin Moonlight is for the crazy kids with issues." He said, enjoying the idea.

Allen gulped and looked slowly down at his shirt, the one thing that would deem him crazy for the rest of summer. He then glanced at the crazy rabbit jumping up and down, the very sneaky Asian angel girl and the bipolar samurai demon who were4 all talking about the things they would do during summer.

"What?" was all he could comprehend.

_**Thanks for taking your time to read this! If you liked it please review! If you would like to become a part of my story, I would greatly appreciate it. Just review this story with a name for yourself and personality. Also give me a description of yourself. I can't promise though to get your perfectly.**_

**Just so everyone knows, I am the crazy-wacked up counselor! ENJOY LIFE!**


	2. And It all Begins

**Note:** Ahhhhhhhhh! I feel so mega-uber happy when I get reviews from people, even if there mean! I'm glad some people _actually_ like this story; I thought it would completely suck.

**Disclaimer: ** I will _**never**_ own D. Gray man, if I did, there would be way more kissing and drama going on!

**Reviews: ** THANKS! I love all of you who reviewed for me; you guys really made me feel happy and less bored… keep reviewing this! I BEG OF YOU!

**Strawberrypocky-chan: **So very _very_ true, I actually ENJOY camps!

**AnimeLoverx175:** Thanks!

**Whoever-I-Want-To-Be:** Your comment made my day the best! I was utterly depressed about something my friends were doing, but when I read your review I was all like "YEAH! SOMEBODY BELIEVES IN ME!" And yes, GO CABIN MOONLIGHT!

**xXxXHatsune MikuXxXx:** In my mind…Lenalee _always_ has to be corrupting somebody, I mean, that's what girls do best right?

**Vuber: **Actually…I'm planning on this to have hints of almost everyone. True, I am utterly in love with Yullen and Lucky, but I think I'm going to take a vote to see who and what happens!

**Lol: **I'm glad you liked it!

**HinLove: **THANK YOU SO MUCH! I wish more people would volunteer themselves like you! I am actually planning to put you in my next chapter; I need to ask you some more information so you won't hate me for totally getting you wrong in the story!

**Mangafree: **Hearts are so beautiful!

**Author Notes: **The camp in my story is actually going to be one of the really long ones, where they pretty much last all summer. Now…let's get back to my story!

_~Line Break~_

Allen mumbled incoherent words as he took a seat on the ground next to Lavi. Just finding out that he was stuck with a group of insane teens did not help the fact that he was pretty much starving.

Him and everyone were sitting under one of the many trees, blocking the sun from their views.

After trying to starts a useless conversation with Kanda that resulted in a lot of snorting, Allen deemed him an idiot with long shiny girly hair. Lavi laughed while Lenalee giggled to the side, not wanting to make him mad.

"Well my little Campers…I'm glad all of you seem to be getting along," Jordaan stated, standing over them with her hands on her hips.

"Can we be charged with murder _if_ they were asking for it Jordaan?" Kanda asked innocently, glancing at Allen.

"…I'm not even going to answer that." She said, flopping down to sit next to them.

All of them sat there in silence until Lavi raised his hand in the air.

"Hey, I'm bored. Can we like…_do_ something maybe?" he asked.

Jordaan raised her eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind Bunny boy?" she asked. "In about twenty we have to head over to meet the rest of our group."

"How about we do the Alphabet game?"Lenalee asked.

With no other ideas, they all shook their heads for her to start.

"A for Allen," she smiled sweetly.

"B for Bastard," Kanda said, indicating Allen.

"C for Cute!" Lavi said while pulling him into a hug.

"D for Ditto" Jordaan said.

"E for Esteem," Allen said, lowering his head in defeat.

Jordaan winked at everyone and nodded her head quickly to Allen. All of them smiled.

"F for Fugly"

"G for Git"

"H for Homosexual"

"I for Incest"

"J for Juicy"

"Am I sensing some perverted inner meanings?" Jordaan asked, not trying to show her amusement.

Kanda looked smug with his arms crossed over his chest.

_Hate. You. Burning. Passion._

_~Line Break~_

Allen dragged his backpack up the steps of the cabin. Lavi and Kanda had already dropped off their things while he used the bathroom and Lenalee was in the girl's side, separated by a wooden wall in the middle.

He peered around to see five beds: Four of them were two bunk beds while one was just in the corner.

_I'm guessing that's Kanda's stuff in the emo corner bed, and Lavi's on the top bunk to the left…_

He sighed and fell on to the bottom left bunk, grunting as he hit the hard mattress. "Can this camp _get_ any better…" he said sarcastically.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes again a face was peering over him with amusement.

"Holy S-CRAP!" he yelled and jumped up with amazing speed, whacking his head into the others.

The figure squatted, holding his nose with his hand so that his gold eyes were staring straight at him. "Dude! What the hell? I'm not _that_ scary…" he said, voice muffled by his hand.

"So-Sorry!" Allen said, leaning over him to inspect the damage.

Once the guy removed his hand from his face, Allen was blushing.

_What the __**hell**__ is up with all the guys here looking like models?_

The figure had mega dark brown hair, almost black, covering his tanned face with little curls. They went all the way to his gold eyes that were looking at him up and down.

Allen blushed and helped the man get up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tyki. Tyki Mikk to be formal." He said, running a hand over his shirt.

"Um…hello. My name is Allen Walker. Are…are you in this cabin too?" he asked, not hiding his nervousness.

Tyki laughed and threw his stuff to the bed opposite. "You mean am I crazy?"

Allen smiled at the bluntness and nodded.

"Well…_I _don't consider myself crazy. I Mean, come on, there is _nothing_ wrong with having multiple personalities," He said looking thoughtful.

_Oh Jesus. I'm going to die._

"Is-Is that all?" He asked, acting as if he didn't care.

"I know, right? Just one little _tiny_ accident and BAM, I end up here." He shook his head as if he was trying to convince himself.

_Dead. Murdered. Killed. Bye-Bye. Better place. Gone but not forgotten. _

Tyki stared at the boy who was currently plotting his demise in his head while Kanda and Lavi walked inside.

"Hey Al! Why are you taking so long? I thought you were just putting your st"- he stopped talking when he noticed Tyki.

"Um…Hi." Lavi said, rubbing the back of his head.

Tyki stared at him.

"Nice hair," Tyki stated, pointing to the red-heads fiery locks.

Lavi smiled and put his hands behind his head. "I know, it's natural."

Kanda walked over to Allen and poked the top of his head with the hilt of his sword. "Oi. Moyashi, hurry up. Jordaan's getting all agitated; she wants to meet her new 'Misfits'."

Allen grumbled and got up slowly. "Lavi, Tyki…you guys coming?"

Lavi turned to Allen and smiled. "Of course Allen! Let's go!"

He grabbed both Kanda and Allen and looped all of their arms together. Before they left, Lavi turned his head to glance at Tyki.

"Tyki? Aren't you coming?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Tyki stared at them all and smiled softly." If you don't mind…"

He then hooked his arm with Allen and whispered in his ear.

"Your friend is very…delightful to have as company."

Allen blushed when he heard the passion in that one little sentence. Yes…it did sound _awkward,_ but not in a perverted way. (STOP THINKING HES A PERVERT!)

Allen then glanced at Lavi only to see that he looked even happier than before.

_As long as he is happy…_

_~Line Break~_

All the guys walked down the path to the center of camp, where you could see almost everyone. Allen almost gagged when he noticed they were the only cabin with the dark colors.

As far as he could tell, there were a total of six cabins counting themselves: Moonlight, Sunshine, Stargaze, Fire comet, Pine leaf, and Dawn.

"I swear on the rabbit's life that some homo mushroom named the cabins…" said Kanda as they all took a seat next to the girls.

"Bakanda, can mushrooms even be homo?" Allen asked, liking the new nickname he came up with.

_Yeah…I know some Japanese too girly-man…_

Kanda snorted and shoved him into Jordaan.

"Allen, as much as I love little British teenage boys throwing themselves at me, I will cut you if you don't move," She said, not even bothering to look at him.

Allen scurried to the side into Lenalee who was chatting animatedly with another girl.

They both looked up and Allen stared at the new addition to their cabin.

She was short, with spiky blue hair and gold eyes. She had the same color skin as Tyki, but she looked more childish.

"Allen, this is Road Kamelot. I believe you have already met her cousin."

Road stared at him and immediately pounced.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled, as he stumbled to the floor.

Lavi and Tyki laughed at the awkward position they were both in before taking a seat next to them.

"Road…you just met the boy. Stop messing around and go play with your new doll."Tyki said, shooing her away.

She pouted and kissed Allen's cheek before crawling back over to Lenalee. Allen rubbed his face into his shoulder and stared at Tyki with bewilderment.

"Your cousin is also with us?"

Tyki nodded, patting the other boy on his head.

"She…she doesn't really get close to people. Actually, she refers to anyone other than her family as her 'Toys' or 'Dolls'."

Allen stared at the girl who was braiding Lenalee's hair, looking like the picture of innocence.

"She can also see visions in her dreams…mostly bad ones, but none the less… visions," he said.

Jordaan, noticing there seriousness, crawled over to them and shoved Kanda over so she could have a seat.

"Kiddies, this is supposed to be a crazy fun camp, yet all I see are dead campers who are even more serious than my mother when it comes to sex."

"…Um…Very nice to know, Jordaan," Lavi said, sweat dropping.

"Hey, shouldn't there be more people in our cabin?" Tyki asked, giving up on the game.

Jordaan smirked and put a hand above her eyes and turned to look around. Everyone followed her view and groaned.

"How come I'm always stuck with the crazies…"Kanda muttered, unsheathing his sword as if ready to attack.

They all watched as a group of teens walked towards them, avoiding all the other campers.

Jordaan got up and smiled, she tapped one of her converse against the ground to motion for everyone to get up also.

"Let the summer begin…" She said, narrowing he eyes.

**THANKS FOR READING THIS EVERYONE! I promise, from now on each chapter is going to be way longer. Now…if you look down a couple of inches, you should see a very magical button that holds the key to my future. If you would be **_**Oh**_** so kind, would you mind pushing it and entering the magical words that will help my story and make my heart go **_**A- flutter!**_

_**URGENTURGENTURGENT:**_** Please people! I need more characters for my story, yet only one person has volunteered! Amira. If you're reading this, YOU ARE JESUS RIGHT NOW! Guys/Girls, I need at least one more guy and like two or three more girls for moonlight cabin. Just review and give me: 1) A Name! 2) Personality! 3) Age! 4) Physical Traits! 5) And who is your favorite character!**

_**P.S.: **_** Also if you want to be in my story, but not in Moonlight cabin, I also need some amazing jerks, nerds, Goths, pansies and just plain goody two shoes! If you help, I will give you cookies! Now… I must bid you all goodbye.**

**!**


	3. And here come the rest of us

**Note: Woooww…**_a lot_** of people gave me the characters that I begged for, actually…~Sweat drop~ Instead of **_not_** enough, I got **_**TOO**_** many… I'm mega excited though, that you guys care about this story. Now, since I got SO many new ideas for people, I decided to use them all. Sadly, not all of them could be 'Moonlights', but they will all have roles, be them major or minor. **

**Another Note: People. So, some people have been asking what couples are going to be in here…I actually have no clue. I would love to put 'Yullen' and 'Lucky', but I don't want people to get uncomfortable since they are both yaoi. I would rather my readers be happy. That's why, if you guys would go to my profile, I'll be putting up a poll for the couples you guys want. PLEASE DO IT!**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man is to amazing to be owned by the likes of me. **

**Reviewers:**

**FallenAngelYamiHikari: Yes, I believe **_**ALL**_** of us want to see how crazy Allen is…I'm actually planning something so that Cross comes into the story…~Evil Smile~**

**: I've learned that the only true genius we can picture in our heads looks like Dumbledore from Harry Potter. =P**

**Vuber: Right when I laid eyes on the word 'Hitler' and 'Voodoo', I **_**KNEW **_**she **_**HAD**_** to be in Moonlight Cabin. And, I did make you a twin brother named Darian. Sadly, he is not a part of the crazies. He will be separated from you by being in Cabin Pine Leaf. **

**AmarantineOtc.3'11: Loved your character! Smart Idea!**

**Haley: Finally, you are kind of the first person to give me a DETAILED guy character! Ha….afraid of Lemurs…**

**WaterLit: …Yeah…its is kind of a odd thing to imagine..=p**

**Mangafree: I'm officially making your Character the stalker of Lavi Bookmen.**

**Genis Reigal- Element Star: Both your people are amazing, I love them both!**

_~Line Break~_

"Let the summer begin…" Jordaan said, narrowing her eyes.

Allen turned to see what everyone was staring at and got up quickly when he noticed that it was a bunch of other campers, all of them wearing 'Moonlight' shirts.

"What took my little delinquents so long to get here?" Jordaan asked, leaning over a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"We were just having some good innocent fun." Said the boy, smiling a cheerful grin.

Jordaan poked him in the chest and glanced at the others. "Please," she said sarcastically. " You being innocent is like Johny Depp being ugly."

Nate stuck out his tongue. "Jerk!"

Jordaan smiled and shoved him into Allen.

"Whoa!" Allen said as he tumbled onto Kanda with Nate on top of him.

"Moyashi…" Kanda growled right into Allen's ear.

Allen blushed and tried to shove the other boy off of him. Nate looked down at him and smirked.

"What…you don't _like_ the positions were in?" He purred, lowering his face down a couple of inches so his hair grazed Allen's forehead.

Allen turned bright red and began to squirm, trying to escape.

"Oi. Stop being a perv and get off of me." Kanda said from under Allen.

Nate stared at Allen once more and gently grabbed his face with one hand.

…_P.E.R.V.E.R.T_

He lowered his head down slowly, stopping mere centimeters away from his lips before he began to laugh.

"Oh…that was perfect!" he grunted, offering Allen his hand.

Allen glared from where he was on the ground and swatted his hand away.

Nate pouted and put his hands on his hips. "Dude, it was just a joke. Don't be mad!"

Allen sighed when he gave him big bambi eyes. "It's cool."

Nate put his arm around Allen's waist and stared at Kanda. "Hey, it's the Man-Lady! How you been yuu?"

Allen chuckled and Kanda scowled at both of them. "If you say my name one more time, I swear I will sick a Lemur on you."

Nate automatically shut his mouth and turned a shade of pale green.

Before Allen could say anything, he was pulled gently out from under Nate's arm, being replaced with another boy.

Allen gasped at the boy that was now standing in his place; he was as equally handsome as Kanda. He had to be older than him, around seventeen. He had white shoulder-length hair that spiked in the back with his bangs dyed black. Both of his eyes were two different shades; one was a deep sky blue while the other was a creamy green.

He leaned down and whispered into Nate's ear who just nodded slowly. Once he pulled his head back up, he glared at Kanda with hatred in his eyes.

"Not even the first day of camp and I'm already pissed off at you." He sneered.

Kanda stared at him with a blank face.

…_.I guess there always like this…_

Allen walked next to Nate and smiled softly. "Are you ok?"

Nate nodded slowly and glanced at his friend.

"I guess I haven't formally introduced myself," he began cheerily. "My Name is Allen."

The boy lifted his hand and patted him on the head gently, giving him a faint smile.

"My name's Zero," he said words as clear as ice. "Thanks for worrying about Nate, even though you barely know him. Your pretty coo"-

A loud explosion blocked out the rest of his sentence, smoke was pouring out of the dinner hall.

"Innocent till proven guilty, isn't that right?" Jordaan said dryly," Who else was a part of this?"

_She expected that…I __**can'**__t believe she already expected that…_

The rest of the campers that hadn't spoken one word raised their hands. All of them were girls…

_Pretty girls…whoa…_

"He said he would steal my doll if I didn't help!" Whined a girl with straight black hair and bangs.

"And how old are you?" Jordaan asked sarcastically.

The girl glared and pulled out a pair of kiddy scissors from her pocket.

_She walks around with scissors…Is there anybody normal here?_

"Uh…Nice doll, it's very…er…life like?" he said, eyeing the little figure in her hands.

She smiled sweetly. "Really? I actually make them myself, would you want one?"

_Snip._

One of the arms fell to the ground, cut off by her scissors.

"Uh….not really my style, but I appreciate it." He burst.

She pouted and narrowed her eyes. "Well just so you know, my name is Mojo and I will one day rule the world making everyone my own personal slaves," she said with a straight face. "And if you're not nice to me, I will personally behead you and drink your blood with a smile on my face."

_Evil…_

"My turn, my turn!" Screamed a girl with braided grey hair.

She ran up to Allen and stood on her toes to look eye to eye. She ran a finger over his pentacle scar, following the curve of his eye.

"You're very cute…"

She then closed her eyes and began to hum a melody. (Can you guess?)

When she opened her eyes, everyone gasped at the tears running down her face.

"You're very cute…but you have a very sad past…"

Allen flinched and took a step back, eyes wide with horror. "Wha-What do you mean?"

She looked at him and closed her eyes once again.

"What do you _think_ I mean Allen…" she whispered. " I'm talking about your life, about how many tragedies you've experienced; about all the suffering you're going through right now…"

Allen put his bandaged hand over his left eye and walked up to her swiftly.

"Your nice and pretty…" he said, leaning down to her height level. "…But you know absolutely nothing about me…"

She glanced up at him and kissed his cheek. "Oh…that's what you think…"she whispered.

_~Line Break~_

It was dinner time as everyone took a seat with all of their cabin mates. Jordaan stared over from the counselor table, watching Allen as he tried to stab Lavi with his plastic fork.

"Lavi, you brought me to this insane camp _knowing_ full well that _I _would be stuck with _you_!" he mock screamed, narrowly missing Lavi's neck.

Lavi ducked, making Allen jab Mojo in her arm.

She stared at where he jabbed her, spoon hanging out of her mouth. "You _do_ realize that theoretically stabbing me will not make me forget what I saw, right?"

Allen frowned and jabbed her again.

"Are…'_jab'_…you...'_jab jab'_...Positive...'_jab'_…about that…'jab'..?"

She screamed and jumped on top of the table, pointing her spoon down at Allen. "You wanna die little man?" she sneered.

Everyone in the dinner hall stared at them. Allen heard a couple of whispered words coming from everywhere.

_Crazy freaks….Bipolar….Insane….worshipers of Satan….New one….white Hair…Hot!_

_...Well then….I got nothing else to lose soo…._

Lavi and Lenalee Whooped as Allen grabbed a grape from Zero's plate and flicked it at her forehead.

"AHHHHHHH!" She yelled, throwing herself at Allen.

Down they both fell, making 'oof' noises.

Allen stared up at the ceiling, stars circling around his vision.

"That was wicked!" Squealed the girl next to Zero, giving them both two-thumbs up.

Her super long blond twin tails were bouncing around as she had a spasm in her seat. "….This is going to be _such_ …a fun summer!"

Allen, still on the floor, leaned on his elbows. Mojo was still on him, unconscious from hitting her head, but…he could tell them that later.

_At least she's quiet now._

"Glad you liked it….eh…"

"Lily. My names Lily, you know….like 'Lily Potter'! From Harry Potter! That is such an amazing book! Have you ever read it? If not, I could let you borrow mine, and then we could talk about it! My favorite character is Dumbledore; I mean come on, he's like AMAZ"-

A girl with short black hair in the back and long hair in the front with two stripes of white stuffed half a pop tart into her mouth.

"You have to know when to shut her up," she grumbled. "Or else she goes on and on…and on….and on…"

Lily frowned and licked her hand.

"EWWWW!" The girl squeaked, pulling her hand back and wiping it on her shorts.

Lily smiled and hugged her by her waist. "I love you too Yami!"

"Hey girls! No Lesbos at the table when I'm eating!" Nate said, covering his eyes as if he was horrified.

Yami wacked him upside the head and sat back down, muttering. "Yeah…this coming from the boy who only listens to Zero…"

Allen rolled Mojo off of him, shaking her gently so that she got up.

Once they both got up and sat back down, everyone began to talk with each other.

_There actually pretty cool, maybe this won't be too bad._

"Hey guys…here comes Jordaan!" Lenalee whispered, nodding over all of them.

They all turned around and smiled at her.

"….You guys are freaks." She said, sliding them over so she could take a seat next to Road.

Road looked at her and pulled on her bangs.

Jordaan grunted and glared at her, pulling her hair out of her grasp.

"Little tanned twerp, stop being weird and get out of looneyville. "

"Jordaan, you're freaky and weird too." She said in a sing-song voice.

Everyone at the table gaped at her, except for Tyki. Lily even dropped the pop tart from her mouth.

"Road, since when could you speak?" Lavi squealed, almost falling off the bench in surprise.

She stared at them all with a bored expression, leaning her cheek into her palm. "Um...About since I was four I think."

All of them still stared at her.

"I thought you were mute." Said Zero while closing Nate's mouth with the back of his hand.

"And I thought you were just a retard." Said Kanda, glaring at some passerby girls that were staring at him.

Lenalee kicked him under the table with the point of her heel; he cursed and glared at her.

_~Line Break~_

Allen stuffed a pillow over his face, trying to block out all the movements going around in there cabin.

Apparently, they didn't have any more beds to give to their cabin, leaving them one short. Zero volunteered to just sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag, but Nate felt guilty. After a whole twenty minute argument about _why_ he shouldn't be the only one sleeping on the floor, Tyki came up with the idea to switch every night. Kanda rudely declined, saying he would never do anything for him. Everyone else agreed though, so now everything was good, right?

_Nope._

In the corner of the dark room by the door sat Jordaan, her glasses were glowing from the moons reflection. All the guys stared at her from under their covers, too lazy and scared to actually go near her.

"Jordaan…not to sound rude but…you kind of look like an elfish demon about to steal our souls." Lavi mumbled sleepily.

"I know…just wanted to check on you guys first. Bye!"

Nate grunted from his bed and got up slowly." Does anyone else feel like she's…off?"

Everyone nodded, so he flopped back over onto his pillow.

"G' night….." was the last thing Allen heard before clonking out.

_~Line Break~_

**Oh my god….I am soo tired from doing this chapter. I was trying to make the characters loveable….I doesn't know if I did though...Hahaha… Actually, I kind of fell in Love with Zero and Mojo…**

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! I'm sorry if your characters came out wrong; just tell me and I'll just take them out and replace them…sad though if that happens. PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! Just take two seconds of your valuable time to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Wow so it's been….4 to 5 years. Um…well first off, hello to you all! I miss you all, I've actually currently been writing on another site but now that I'm in college (AND OLD) and have lots of free time between classes, I decided I would love to continue these stories. So starting now, I promise you I will update! At the moment, I might not only update but also edit. My writing style has changed somewhat now that I am no longer in Middle school and some of my stories were just…bad. If you have anything you want to tell me or any input just message me.

-TeukieWookie


End file.
